


What Happens on Halloween, Stays on Halloween

by burningjaws



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Monsters, Multi, Teratophilia, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningjaws/pseuds/burningjaws
Summary: Reader stumbles into a house full of horrors, yet instead of running away, they decide to get intimate with the monsters.





	1. Chapter 1

Looking up at the castle towering above you, you shivered - but not out of fear. The dark grays of the sharp stone walls were as cold as the chill Halloween night air, contrasted by the warm orange glow inviting you inside.

You hardly had time to hesitate before you swallowed and knocked on the heavy wooden doors. They were wide open already, sure, but your knocking alerted the front desk’s witch to look up. Her eyes were a pale seafoam color, and she blinked a couple of times before uttering your name.

“We expected you earlier, sweetheart.“ There was a puff of smoke, and in an instant she was next to you, face an inch away from yours. “I’m tempted to turn you into a frog.“

“Mhm.“ It was hard to believe her when her eyes were on your lips.

“But maybe I’ll eat you instead…“ she said, leaning in for a kiss. You opted to lean back into it, gently tugging at her lower lip for the minute or so you stayed like that.

“Thank you, sweetheart,“ she mumbled, pecking the corner of your mouth, “But really, you need to go. We’ve been waiting for our guest.“

Blood-red nails grazing your butt, you were ushered a room over.


	2. Chapter 2

A flash of silver reflected from the pool in the room before you. Your eyes followed the movement in the water, trying to keep track of the siren in the water. Then there was a splash next to you, a head popping up.

She signed your name and ‘hello‘, grin showing off a row of needle-sharp teeth. You leaned down to her face-level, rolling up your pants and sleeves so a part of you could hang in the pool. Though the siren seemed less than satisfied, as she pushed herself to sit up next to you, a hand trailing over your belly.

“Join me in the water,“ she muttered, tugging at your belt. Although her voice was soft and she spoke as flatly as she could, a chill went through your body. You arched your back to her touch, the siren replying by taking off your belt.

She took your clothes off slowly, teasing nips and kisses testing out every mark left by your clothes. Every time you tried to help, a webbed hand swatted at yours, her lips lingering a little longer, biting a little harder. Your neck tickled from kisses as the last of your clothes was tossed away from the pool, the siren latching onto you.

Guiding your hands to her breasts, her mouth moved up to yours, slowly pulling you into the pool. You had to use the kiss to breathe, you realized as the water forced you to close your eyes. But as her hands wandered, making your body hot, you decided you did not mind the constant kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Two red eyes glowed in the dim light of the room. You’d met Charles once before, in a work conference - he was a sweetheart for a demon, if not a bit snarky before he’d gotten his coffee. His legs were crossed, the rest of his body relaxing on the sofa chair he’d taken over, smirk hidden behind a glass of something golden-brown.

His eyes summoned you closer, and you did. In an instant you found yourself seating yourself on his lap, the demon kissing your cheek. He closed his eyes, smelling you.

“You smell like you’ve just showered.“

You nodded, leaning your head on his shoulder.

“Good. Let’s change that.“

A hand cupped your cheek, bringing your lips to his. Charles’ tongue was sharp, instantly on your lips, seeking way inside. You closed your eyes and simply enjoyed the warmth of his mouth kissing yours, thumb stroking your jaw. The siren had left you well-teased, so you could feel the heat of your arousal demanding attention.

“Do you mind if I invite a friend over?“

You shook your head, placing a hand on Charles’ chest. His palm pressed against you, and he stopped your kiss to whistle. Your hips had you moving against his hand, and as you looked behind you, you saw the ‘friend‘ Charles had mentioned.

Two heads. Inky black fur. Standing on two feet, towering over you.

“Evening, human.“

It was either the hellhound’s two jutting cocks or Charles’ hand that made you whimper.

Soon, you were left without clothes, Charles under you with two fingers pressing your buttons, and Tar the hellhound with his cocks against your back. You squirmed under the touches, making it hard to relax enough to take Tar’s girths. Charles left your arousal be, using your hips to lift you some. The slick head of a cock pressed against your entrance, then more pushed in.

The first slide was slow and deep, as was the first pull out. Charles began to work you from underneath, kissing the top of your head. Tar muttered praises, claws ripping into the fabric of the sofa.

You were the first to cum, breath hitching. Charles’ motions were steady, riding you through your orgasm.

At the height of your bliss, you felt something change within you. There was tightness, then there was a stretch. You looked behind you to see the unused cock react as if it, too, was within you, the sides swelling into knots. You’d been close to finishing your orgasm, but the sudden addition to the cock inside you made your world go white.

Your jaw fell slack, your toes curling. Indistinctly you could see Charles grinning from ear to ear, the demon still working your arousal.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking was a little hard. You’d taken Charles’ coat for yourself, the silk clinging against the sweat of your skin.

The hallway was lined with gargoyles; monstrous rock-carvings with claws and horns and wings, grim expressions and keen eyes. You stopped in front of one, marveling at how expressively she had been carved. As you leaned to touch the face with your hand, she blinked, then moved her head with the sounds of rock scraping against rock.

Her nostrils flared, body starting to look less like stone and more like something living. The skin texture was visibly rough as rock, movements jagged, but she blinked and breathed - and pressed her muzzle against your hand.

She spoke in a language you didn’t recognize, then another sentence in what sounded like something else. Finally, she got to English.

“Who disturbs my slumber?“

You swallowed, her face turning into a snarl. You had the mind to back away a few steps before she pounced, pinning you onto the ground, then… licking your face?

“I’m playing,“ she said, muzzle cold against your neck, “I want in on this. Don’t hold back, dear, moans echo well in the hallways…“

You certainly didn’t. Your gasps were soft as you felt her tongue snake out, soft compared to her stone exterior. The coat you’d bothered was useless now, a claw ripping through it to reveal you, the gargoyle paying no mind to anything other than your flesh.

Her kisses trailed downwards as she pushed the ripped cloth aside. You tied to claw her back, but her wings were in the way, her sides too rough to latch onto. As she slid downwards, teasing at the edge of your arousal, your eyes caught a bit of pink in the greyness between her legs.

It was so, so hard to focus when her tongue latched onto you, but you reached up with trembling fingers. Your pointer split apart her second pair of lips, showing a glistening pink slit, as soft and fleshy as her tongue.

You buried your moans into the gargoyle’s slit as best as you could, tasting the salty liquid dripping onto your face. She was making your job hard, tongue lavishing you.

Suddenly, her lips closed over you, and she sucked.

Her attention was beautiful, making your body writhe and your toes curl. Soon you could take no more.

Your thighs wrapped around the gargoyle’s face, pulling her close. A few more sucks and she got you over the edge, back arching for her, nails trying to dig into the stone of her sides. Your body felt a flash of hot pleasure as you came, the gargoyle’s tongue lenghtening the feeling.

When she finally let go, you lifted your arms above your head. There were footsteps of many kinds, your eyes opening in a state of blissful calm to look at who was approaching.

The gargoyle had been right about the hallway echoing. There was the witch, the hellhound, the demon… as well as a dragon, an orc, what you guessed was a werewolf, a ghost…

And all of them were licking their lips, looking at you like a candy bar.

Your eyes trailed from their faces to down below. The array of genitals was just as diverse as the monsters themselves. The gargoyle’s heavy paw tapped your stomach encouragingly, getting you to sit up. Whether this was the trick or the treat of the night… well, you didn’t really care. All you knew that Halloween night was the very best for loving monsters.


End file.
